Adventure Time: Red Mystery
by NikolayBlack
Summary: Someday in the Land of Ooo, mysterious red sky appears. No one knows what is happening, so now it's task for three friends: Finn, Jake and Marceline, to find out what is happening and destroy all the evil. While the story is being told, romance started. Finnceline included. Disclaimer: I own nothing but idea and OC.
1. Bad News

**Hello there people. I'm Nikolay Black, and now I let you read my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in Ooo land. Finn and Jake were sitting in their Tree House, playing BMO. Nothing interrupted them for hours, but suddenly phone rang. Finn got up from sofa, walked to the table and picked up the phone.<p>

—Hello?

—Hello Finn, it's Princess Bubblegum, and I need you with Jake in my castle immediately!

—Okay PB, we'll be there as soon as possible. Bye.

Finn turned to Jake and nodded. Gaming time has ended, and now it is time for a new adventure.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later two brothers were already on their way to the Candy Kingdom. They met Marceline on their way to kingdom, surprised. Marceline was heading there too. So now Finn, Jake and Marceline are going to the Candy Kingdom together.<p>

—Hey Finn, why do you think Bonnibelle asked all of us to come to her castle in such a hurry? - asked Marceline,

—I don't know, but I think it is something important. She hasn't called us for more then a month, so I don't think it is something usual. Hope there is nobody in trouble.

—I hope too, because I was recording my new album and now I don't have time to finish it!

So they were talking about Marceline's new album on the way that's left to the Candy Kingdom. Marceline has promised Finn and Jake that when everything will be over she will let them listen to it.

* * *

><p>As soon as the three entered the Candy Castle, they were greeted by the Princess Bubblegum.<p>

—I am glad that all of you came here. I've got bad news. But before I tell you, we should walk upstairs and look on screen. It will show you what is happening.

They went upstairs, entered a room with many screens. Most of them were turned off, but one was not. It showed the dark, abandoned land, and a red sky upon it, with many dark clouds.

—So, here it is. It is near the Bad Lands. Two days ago a big area of sky has turned red and the dark clouds appeared. I didn't see any danger from it, because you know, it is near Bad Lands. Many strange thing happens there. But the redness started to spread, red lightings started to appear, so now I'm worried about it. I haven't seen anything about it in the books, so I think we will encounter new enemies, or even the most terrifying ones. So I decided that you need to check this out, just in case. Road there will take you about a day on foot, but I will give you my best truck, which was found not so long ago and repaired. It has extra amount of food and some of pre-war weaponry, so if you'll get attacked, you can protect yourself. Even if pre-war weaponry is the worst weaponry ever seen for living, it is very effective. So, here's the question - do any of you know how to shoot it?

—I know how to do it. Me and Simon had to use it to protect ourselves after the events of Mushroom war. And I know, I will have to teach Finn and Jake how to use it, right?

—But of course. So, are you ready to go or is there something you need?

—We're ready, - Finn, Jake and Marceline said.

All of them went downstairs, then to the secret underground garage, where the truck was. It was filled with many cans of food, lots of ammo and some weaponry: three M-4, one AK-12 and a pair of 18 Glocks. Marceline took the AK-12 ("Well, it is more suitable for our times. I won't have to clean it for some time, I think"), Jake took one M-4 ("Just like in a freakin' movie!") and Finn took both Glocks ("My father told me - one sword is good, bigger sword is better, but two swords is the best! Hope it will work with guns...")

Marceline turned autopilot system on ("Thanks to Bonni, we'll not have to drive by ourselves, because we don't know how to".), and everyone took their places in the back of the truck.

Now, their road to unknown has started. How will it finish? What kind of danged is hidden in Bad Lands? Who is in charge for all this evil stuff? Finn, Jake and Marceline will find out soon...


	2. On the road

Finn, Jake and Marceline are on the move now. Marceline is teaching them how to use their guns in a proper way.

—Well, Finn, I will teach you first. First - put second gun away, you definitely don't need two guns.

—Why? I thought two will be better...

—No, Finn, it will be impossible to use them both together, you won't even hit your target, unless it stands just in front of you. So, one gun is much better than two. Now look here - this is the fuse. It prevents gun from accidental discharge or helps you to choose how to fire. If you are not going to shoot - you don't switch the fuse from S position. If you switch position to one point, it will be semi-automatic mode. You'll have to pull the trigger for every shot. If you switch position to two points, it will be fully-automatic mode. So if you hold trigger - you keep shooting bullets. But don't forget - it is hard to control pistol in this mode. Now, look here. This is slide frame. You must pull it back when you don't have a cartridge in it. It is easy to check if it is inside - just pull slide frame back a little and you'll see. Oh, and don't forget to pull it when you've changed clip. And so, now about clips - your clips can store up to thirty cartridges in it. So, don't forget to check if your clip has cartridges. Before encountering enemies, you must know how many cartridges there are in the clip, unless you want to die. ALWAYS check amount of cartridges in your clip before you start shooting. Have any questions?

—No questions, Marceline.

—Good. So, Jake, now I will teach you. We don't have enough time, so I'll just show you where your fuse and slide frame. First one is here, and second one is here. Got it?

—Hell yeah, Marceline! Got it, no questions.

—Good. We will arive soon, so be on guard. Something tells me, that there will be a problem...

Suddenly the truck has stopped. "Well, told ya" — Marceline said, as the tree got out of the truck to jump right in mud.

—It seems like we've stuck in some kind of a swamp. Any ideas, Finn? Jake?

—Marceline, I think we'll have to go on foot.

—Nah, don't give up so fast, Finn! We'll find a way to make this truck work! Maybe we can phone PB and she'll tell us what to do?

—I'll try, can't promise anything.

Finn got in the truck, opened his backpack and found his phone. He called PB.

—Hello Finn, what happened?

—Well, PB, we're in some kind of a swamp and our truck has stuck in mud and we don't know what to do!

—Oh, that's not a problem! Just turn one thing on in the truck's panel. It's... Well, it's "hard terrain mode". It will help you to get out of the swamp.

—Thanks, PB! Bye!

Finn put his phone back in the backpack, looked at the truck's panel and pushed the button "hard terrain mode". Hopefully, the truck started to move, so everyone got back in it.

* * *

><p>The three stopped in the nearest field to sleep, because the night has come. Jake was already sleeping, but Finn and Marceline were not. They made a campfire and now were heating canned food to eat.<p>

—Hey Finn... How do you think it will end?

—If only I knew... - Finn said, chewing canned beef,

— I hope there will be nothing but a crazy dude who has just learned some magic. But if it will be something evil and dangerous, we will destroy it, or at least try to.

—But I am evil too. Would you destroy me?

—What? You are no evil!

—But I am a vampire, and all vampires are evil, you told me once.

—But not you! You could drink my and Jake's blood many times, but you didn't!

—Well, it's just because I don't have to. You know, when I'm hungry I can drink your both blood.

—B-but... You are not that evil! You don't want to destroy the world, you don't want to kill everyone who doesn't like you, you...

Finn stopped, because he heard Marceline giggling. Then she laughed hard.

—Oh, Finn, you believed that I'm trying to convince you that I'm evil? Hahaha, no! Just joking!

—This ain't funny! You scared my legs out of my pants!

—Have our hero pooped in his own pants?

—What?! No! Marceline... Oh stop it!

—Okay, okay! Just needed to say something. Each and everyone of us look a little sad, so why not tell something stupid and funny? No matter, now it's time to sleep.

—But Marceline! Why did you have to say such things?

—It's sleeping time, hero! Don't forget to change your pants!

—Marceline!

—Hahaha, just sleep, Finn. We need to rest before today if we're going to save the world once again.

Finn frowned, but then got in his sleeping bag and quickly went to his dreams.


	3. The man

A week before the events.

It was strong storm in the Land of Ooo. It was raining hard, lightnings flashed and the roaring thunder could be heard. It was the worst time to go outside warm houses.

Suddenly red lighting flashed, leaving a small crater where it hit. When dust disappeared, it revealed a man inside crater. He was tall, thin, he had very short black hair and grey skin. He wore black cargo pants with two holsters with pistols inside, dark-gray T-shirt and long black leather coat, which reached his combat boots.

The man slowly stood up, revealing his demonic-looking, fully red, sick eyes. The man coughs, leaving some blood on the ground.

"Well, now I am here", - the man said in dark, emotionless voice. "But before I will do my deals, I must find myself some... allies."

He has raised his hand, and a red lighting came from it, hit the sky and turned some of it's area in red color.

* * *

><p>Nowadays.<p>

It was already morning, so Finn, Jake and Marceline were in the truck, driving to Bad Lands. They were near it, the red sky was directly above them. Each and every one of the three were on guard. They are ready to shoot, if necessary. But they hope nothing will happen.

Suddenly the truck has stopped. "Final destination reached. Awaiting further commands." inscription appeared on screen. Marceline turned the engine off and went outside, along with the others.

They stepped on a dark, lifeless earth. It is all in cracks, as if it is dry.

—Guys, look at this place... Ready your guns, I feel something evil.

—We're ready, Marceline! - Finn and Jake responded.

They were slowly making their way to the centre of this lifeless place. There were no sounds, except for their footsteps. Everyone were feeling nervous, ready to open fire at any second. Suddenly a red lightning flashed and thunder came. Everyone winced, then noticed a man on top of a small hill.

He has nothing in his hands, which were crossed on his chest. But all guns of our heroes were aiming right at the man.

Man: "Well, hello there. Welcome to my residence."

M: "Who are you? What are you doing here? Have you done it with the sky?"

Man: "I am someone you've never heard about. I do not recall my name, so you can simply call me Red-Eyed, I think you understand why."

F: "You will pay for turning sky into red and for scaring people!"

R-E: "You all better leave, or it will be worse."

J: "No way man, it will be worse for you, if you don't give up and go with us, weirdo!"

R-E: "Well, you've chosen the bad way."

As he spoke it, he raised both of his hands and formed a red flame out of it, which formed a circle around three heroes. The circle disappeared five seconds later, revealing lots of skeletons with spears and swords, which are ready to attack Finn, Jake and Marceline.

Skeletons started rushing towards the three, who have already opened fire. Marceline were shooting in short burst, about three-four shots to one skeleton. Finn turned fully-automatic mode on and shoots at everything he sees running. Jake was firing in semi-automatic mode, one shot - one deadly dead skeleton.

First wave of skeletons were shot in a matter of seconds, but there were no cartridges in the clips of our heroes by then. Finn pulled out his Finn-sword, Jake made himself big, and Marceline grabbed branch, which were lying alone on the dry ground.

Finn showed his excellent swordmanship, cutting most skeletons in two and more pieces, stabbing through their weak bones and cutting their heads off. Jake was punching skeletons with no mercy, and Marceline swung her branch left and right, hitting almost every skeleton in her reach.

Second wave of skeletons were ended in a minute, so everybody was panting and sweating. Red-Eyed just stood upon a hill, looking at the three.

F: "As Jake has said...*Pant*...Give up!...*Pant*"

R-E: "*ignoring Finn's demand* I challenge you to a duel! As I can see you have excellent swordmanship. So, these are the rules of my duel: first, no one else interrupts. Second - there is no other rules."

Red-Eyed formed a red-bladed sword in his left hand and stood in a fighting position. Finn stood in a fighting position too. The fight has begun.

Swing - dodje. Another swing - block. Thrust - dodje. Multiple swings - all blocked.

R-E: "*dark laugh*"

Swing - block. Another swing - block. Yet another swing - dodje. Two thrusts- blocked.

Suddenly Marceline threw a stone in the man, who easily deflected it with his sword, sending it flying towards Finn's head. Finn screamed and fell, loosing his sword. The man has pointed the sharp end of his sword at the Finn's neck.

R-E: "Rule breaking from your friend will not be tolerated."

He raised his sword over Finn, ready to strike. So he did, but missed - Finn rolled, then kicked the man. He has fell, while Finn obtained his sword back and was ready to strike down the man, when suddenly a red light came from man's hand and pushed Finn, making him fly some meters before reaching the ground with his back.

R-E: "Ego interfici non possunt."

Suddenly Red-Eyed appeared in front of Marceline and pushed his sword through her chest. Jake and Finn were screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she fell down on her knees.

Finn rushed to the man, kicked him, sending him flying, grabbed man's sword, ran to the fallen man and stabbed his chest, while he almost stood up. The man put his hands on the hilt of his own sword, trying to take it out of his chest, but he died. His eyes changed to the black, he fell on the ground, letting go the hilt of sword, still with his own sword in the chest.

Finn ran to Marceline and picked her up.

F: "Marceline, are you okay? Can you hear me? Please don't die, Marcy!"

M: "*coughs, weak voice* Just let's get out of here..."

F: "Jake, get the truck ready!"

J: "I'll do it!"

Finn carefully took Marceline to a truck and put her down on the floor, putting some cloth on the floor before. Jake turned on the engine and ordered truck to go to next destination - Candy Kingdom, Candy Hospital.


	4. The truth revealed

**Hello there people, it's author note. Well, thank you for your reviews, I am glad you like my fanfic! And I tried to draw that man in AT style, hope it's good. You can see it here: **imgurcom/PNiDHVG **Don't forget to place a dot between imgur and com.**

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>F: "Marceline, you'll be okay! Just lay here, no need to stand up!.. JAKE! Can you make this thing go faster?"<p>

J: "I don't know, man!"

F: "Maybe there's turbo mode or something. Look for it, Jake, it is important!"

J: "Okay, let's se... Nah, not what I want... Well, Finn! I've got two buttons - purple and red, without any insqriptions, nothing! Which must I push?"

M: "*Cough* Purple... One..."

Jake pushed purple button. Suddenly truck jolted, then it went much faster, than before.  
>Finn took his phone and called Princess Bubblegum.<p>

PB: "How's it going?"

F: "There is no time, PB, Marceline is seriously wounded, we want the CH to be ready to take her!

Finn hung up the phone, turned to Marceline.

F: "Marceline, stick it! We've almost in the Candy Kingdom!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later.<p>

Finn, Jake and Marceline arrived in the Candy Kingdom. The truck slowly drowe up to the Candy Hospital, where nurses were already waiting for Marceline. Truck has stopped, nurses took one stretcher to a truck. Finn carefully put Marceline on it, and nurses took her to the building.  
>Dr. Ice Cream walked to Finn and said:<p>

IC: "She'll be fine, she just needs more red thing to feed on. Even if the wound is serious, Marceline's regeneration is fast due to being a vampire, so in a week she will be ready to meet you two. Now go to PB, she want to talk to you."

F: "Thank you, Ice Cream!"

Finn and Jake went to the Candy Castle, where Princess Bubblegum were waiting for them. They slowly made their way to her throne, where PB was sitting.

PB: "Finn, Jake, I need you two to tell me what happened there."

So, they told her everything: the strange man, the fight, man's strange power and the sword fight with him.

PB: "A man with red eyes? In black leather coat? Hmm, something familiar... Did he mentioned his name?"

F: "No, he didn't told us his name. He said he doesn't remember it."

PB: "That's bad... I remember someone like him. He was very strong and powerfull, and almost destroyed the Candy Kingdom. Please, make sure he won't do any harm."

F: "But he is dead, that's for sure. I cut through his chest, so there is no way he's alive!"

Princess Bubblegum stood up and walked to Finn, with sadness in her eyes. She had her worst nightmares come true.

PB: "Here's bad news - he can't die. He is doing something important for him in Ooo, so there's no way we can kill him. He will rise again and again. Last time we tried, about five-six hundred years ago, he has almost destroyed our kingdom, but we managed to banish him... *sigh* I thought he's banished forever, but it seems he has broken the spell, or other way appeared in the Land of Ooo again. So..."

Suddenly a sound of explosion appeared, and the the earth trembled, which made PB fall. Finn helped her to stand up. Then they ran to a window and saw a lot of dust near the main gates of the kingdom. Then Finn, Jake and PB ran to the exit, ready for the worst.

* * *

><p>Minute later, in front of main gates.<p>

Banana Guards has their guns aiming in the dust, where a silhouette could be seen. Slowly dust wanished, revealing a hooded man.

PB: "Who are you and what do you want?"

?: "Oh, you know me pretty well, princess. As you knew the people, which were mercilessly killed. By you."

Slowly man removed his hood, revealing a red-eyed, pale face. It was angrilly smiling.

R-E: "Well, I think you know why I came here. So, be so kind, call off those guards. It is unfair once again. Me, alone, against 28 guards?"

PB: "*ignoring what the man has said* There is no way you will enter my kingdom again! You have already done so much evil!"

R-E: "You had the first move, you made your decision. Now, I made mine. This night I will avenge ones, which you've killed. Expecially, my beloved one."

Suddenly everything seemed to become slow. Banana Guards started to shoot at the man. Bullets slowly exited guns' barrels, aiming at the man. He slowly jumped, revealing two black Desert Eagles with extended magazines in his hands, and started to shoot. His every shot got it's target. Slowly guards were falling, headshoted. When each and every guard was dead, time went back to normal. The man has landed, and now he doesn't have any cartridges in his magazines. He slowly reloaded the guns, then put them back in the holsters on his legs.

Finn pulled his sword out, shouting: "Go, PB, I will hold him! Jake, help her!"

Finn rushed to a man, then a duel of two has begun once again. Swords were clashing, leaving sparks. Both of fighter had good swordmanship, so no cut was dealt. Each thrust or swing were dodjed or blocked. No one seem to take over other, but, suddenly a red lightning erupted from man's hand, hitting Finn, which sent him flying ten meters before he hit someone's house. Finn fell, but the man didn't care - he pulled his guns out and ran to the entrance of Candy Castle, ready to shoot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Candy Hospital.<p>

When an explosion was heard, Marceline jumped by surprise, and screamed in pain. She turned to Dr. Ice Cream, which was looking in the window.

M: "What's happening out here? Bomb of some kind?"

IC: "Some kind of a minivan hit the gates and broke them. Now I can't see anything because of dust, which appeared just after the crash."

M: "I sence trouble, I must go help Finn and others!"

IC: "No, you can't go! You're too weak, you will just fall, if you try to walk or fly! Stay here and everything will be okay! Finn is strong, he can protect others."

M: "I...I... I love Finn, I can't let him die! A strong evil man came here, he can easily kill Finn! Just let me go, please!"

IC: "Well...*sigh*... I can't hold you here, so here..."

Dr. Ice Cream handed two black pills to Marceline.

IC: "They will keep you in a good shape for some time, but then you will be extremely vulnerable, so everything will be better if it will end before the effect of pills will end. They're experimental, but I think at least them will help you..."

Marceline took the pills, swallowed them and flew out of the Candy Hospital.  
>IC: "*sigh* Love... Well, medicine can't do anything with that."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Ice Kingdom.<p>

Ice King, as usual, was playing with Gunter, when suddenly something interrupted than. Gunter ran away fast with fearfull "wenk" sound. Ice King frowned, then went to the window. He pointed his telescope to the source of sudden sound. The place happened to be Candy Kingdom.

IK: "Oh boy, it seems something interesting happens there. Better check out."

He walked to his bed, picked the Crown up from it and put it on his head. Then he flew out of the window, going to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Back in the Candy Kingdom. Candy Castle.<p>

Jake and PB were moving fast up the stairs. A floor down red-eyed man followed the two. The man shot each and every guard on his way with his double black Desert Eagles, so there was nothing between him and the two, so he went upstairs.  
>Meanwhile, Jake and PB reched the floor, where the training ground for Gumball Guards.<p>

PB: "Guards! We have the intruder! He will be here soon, try to hold him!"

GG: "Roger that, Princess!"

Most of Gumball Guardians took their swords, but some of them had pistols, glock 18s. PB and Jake passed them and ran to a next stair, which led even higher.

Minute after man has appeared. There was dark in the room, and slowly the man reached the centre of it. Suddenly lights turned on, revealing 29 Gumball Guardians. Ten had guns, other nineteen had swords. Time has become slow again. Gumball Guardians started to shoot, but the man dodjed every shot, shooting in the process. Most of the guardians were killed in a few seconds, but there were no more cartridges in man's guns, and there is one guardian left. Time turned back to normal. The man quickly put his pistols back in holsters and formed a red sword in his hand, ready to fight the last guardian.

R-E: "You better started shooting as I entered the room. Now, duel?"

G: "Duel."

The two has clashed. The guardian moved fast, dodjeing most of man's swings and blocked the others. The man was surprised by the speed of a gumball robot, which kept swinging. Suddenly, man casted red flame bolt in his right hand and sent it to the guardian. It hit him, destroying him. Now the room was filled with only scrap-metal. The man dissolved his sword, turning it to a red dust, then pulled his pistols out and reloaded them. Now he's after Jake and PB once again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile near the broken gates.<p>

Finn lies on the ground, unable to stand up, because his back hurts after hitting a house's wall.

F: "Oh damn, how it hurts...Mmmmph...Oh, he's strong...Mmm... Finn, come on, stand up! You. Must. Save. PB and Jake. Oh."

Finn stood up, and suddenly he saw Marceline, who quickly flew to him.

M: "Finn, are you all right? What happened?"

F: "I'm okay... It's the man... He has come for PB to... Kill her. We must move faster, or PB will be dead!"

M: "Oh, I'm going to kill him with my own hands! How dare he hurt you? How dare he come here to KILL?! Oh, Finn, come on, we must stop him!"

F: "But are YOU okay? It seems your wound isn't healed yet."

M: "There is no time to explain, let's go!"

F: "Wait, you need a weapon!"

After he said it, the two ran to their truck to get some guns. Finn took his sword and glock 18, Marceline took AK-12 and some kind of a large knife, which was as long as Finn's sword.

Then they quickly ran in the Candy Castle, to see all the guardians killed. There were many shells on the floor. Finn and Marceline quickly passed this horrible scene and went upstairs, to see one of the stair broken and missing. Marceline grabbed Finn and flew up a little, passing one floor. They landed in front of a half-closen door, which led into the training ground. They entered it to see all the Gumball Guardians dead, and one of them was likely blown up.

M: "Oh Glob, it seems nothing can stop this man. I hope we will make it."

F: "It's terrifying. Let's go."

They passed this room, stepping over dead guardians, then they heard gunshots. Finn and Marceline quickly ran upstairs and saw an open door to large place, where a man and PB could be seen. The two quickly got in and saw Jake bleeding, crawling to them. Finn and Marceline ran to him.

F: "Oh no, Jake, what happened?"

J: "It's...*Cough* him... Too powerfull, man... Couldn't hold...*Cough*"

M: "Jake, can you hear me? I can help you! You will not die!"

F: "Marceline, just do what is needed to be done. I'll go after this man."

Finn pulled out his sword, but the man noticed it and turned around, holding PB. The man brought his sword to PB's neck.

R-E: "I can see now everybody is here. I think you should know the truth. Dear princess, tell them! Tell them what you did!"

PB: "All right...*Cough*...All right... Long time ago, there was many humans. They built their city not far from here and tried to rebuilt civilization. But... I thought, they are still dangerous... After what they have done in the war... So I sent my army... I KILLED THEM ALL! *cry* I... had to. I regret what I've done, but I had to!"

R-E: "But what if we were NOT dangerous?! We tried to rebuilt civilization, but not in the way it was! In a new, better way! You left me no choice, but avenge each and every human YOU killed! Now, I will tell you who I am. I am the result of experiment, which was done not so long before the war. I am the perfect soldier, who must obey his commands. But I am human. I didn't. I left, and one hundread years after the war I've joined the last survivers. I lend them a helping hand, and destroyed each and every bandit, murderer. I made perfect society, which consisted of good people only. They were ready to help anyone, who's in need. And there were no wars in next hundred years. But then SHE came, and destroyed everything! Just because our grandgradies were bad people! I had no choice, but to avenge them all."

F: "No... PB, that is not truth! Tell me!"

PB: "*sigh* This is the truth. I am so sorry..."

Finn cried out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and fell on the floor, sobbing. Marceline just stood in shock.

M: "No... Bonnibel... that's... unbelievable... Why?"

PB: "*sob* I know, it is hard to believe...*sob* I was so stupid! I didn't realize, that so much years had passed!*sob* please forgive me..."

R-E: "There is nothing you can do with it, princess. You will die. Humans and candy people could even be allies, if you didn't kill everyone. I forgive you with your death."

Then the man stabbed PB through the chest and threw her down from the Candy Castle.


	5. Death and Life

Finn was lying on the floor, sobbing. He can't believe that his friend betrayed him before he was born. Finn can't believe, that PB, his one of the best friends and former beloved has killed everyone of Finn's kind.

Suddenly Finn stopped sobbing. He slowly stood up, wiped his tears and looked straight into the red mad eyes of the man.

F: "If... If PB killed every human... How was I born?"

R-E: "And here's the second truth. I... am your father. You... are my son."

Everyone turned to Finn. He widened his eyes in shock and took a step back.

F: "No... It's impossible! My father is Martin! And I was born long after everyone was killed! You are liar!"

R-E: "Do you think this bearded man, who is a criminal, is your father? He is a coward, stupid weak coward. You are not like him. Just think, how could you become strong, become good if you was son of the criminal?"

F: "Jake's parents raised me, they were good! PB is my friend, she is good too! YOU ARE LIAR! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND AND NOW YOU LIE! How dare you think that I will believe in all this?! You hurt me, hurt my friends and KILLED Princess Bubblegum! No matter what she's done in the past, she has become good! YOU ARE GLOB DAMN LIAR! You will die by my sword!"

Finn quickly took his sword, ready to fight. He charged to the man and swung his sword to be met by man's red bladed sword. Their swords clashed, leaving sparks.

Finn swung his steel, only to be blocked by the man. Finn was furious, he wanted to kill the man, tear him apart, cut him in many pieces and burn them, leaving small, grey ashes. But, unfortunately Finn can't kill him, because the man is too strong.

?: "I-Ice bolt!"

Suddenly an icicle landed near the man, which made him jump two meters back.

R-E: "The hell?"

Ice King landed in front of Finn, forming an ice katana in his hands.

IK: "I saw what you did, man! You killed my favorite princess! And now I will avenge her! No one dares to hurt my princesses!"

Ice King swung at the man, who blocked the incoming hit. Ice King alternated between swings and Ice Magic. The man blocked all the swings and most of the incoming icicles, but one of them hit the man in the shoulder, sending him flying to the edge of platform, where the fight raged.

But the man slowly stood up, took a icicle out of his shoulder and threw it away. He quickly pulled one of his black Desert Eagles and started shooting. He made seven shots, and each one of them hit the chest of the Ice King. He fell down on the floor, wincing in pain. He didn't die, as the Crown protected him, but he lost all his strength and can't fight now.

The man reloaded his pistol and put it back in the holster.

R-E: "It seems I've won. No one of you can defeat me."

Suddenly Marceline jumped and flew to the man, hitting him in the chest. She was enraged - her best friend, Simon, was hurt. Marceline will never forgive what the man has done to her former protector. Furiously, she took her sword and started a fight with the man.

M: "I WILL ERASE YOU! YOU HURT ME, YOU HURT JAKE, YOU HURT MY BELOVED FINN, YOU ALLMOST KILLED SIMON, YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! I WILL BRING YOU THE PAIN YOU BROUGHT US!"

Marceline swung her sword fast, landing multiple hits on man's sword, who was surprised by her anger and hatred. Each her rage hit was followed by many of sparks, coming from the clash of the swords. Suddenly, she felt weak. The time of the effect that medicine gave her, ended.

Marceline fell, then tried to stand up. But she found herself too weak to do it. Man slowly raised his sword to kill Marceline. He landed a hit on her chest, destroing her heart completely, and breaking some of her ribs, killing her in the process.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Marceline found herself in the desert. Jake was looking at her, standing in front of her.<p>

M: "What... The hell? What is this place? Why are you here, Jake?"

J: "*sigh* It is the Land of the Dead. I died while you were fighting that red-eyed, mad, sick man. No no no, there was nothing you could do, Marceline! I would have died anyway, I had to much holes in me, more than it must be in a dog. So, what are we going to do now?"

?: "There is nothing you can do now."

Jake and Marceline turned to see the Death himself near them.

D: "Well, well, whom can I see. Marceline the Vampire Queen and Jake the Dog. Jake, you became everyday visitor here! Not so much of living creatures come here again. And Marceline... Oh, don't you supposed to be immortal? I heard that only direct sunlight, stake to a heart or lots of garlic can kill you. But I see no burns, fresh chest wound with no signs of any wood in, and you have no garlic smell. Interesting..."

J: "Oh, man, c'mon, what do you want from us two?"

D: "I can offer you a deal. If you can beat me in a musical battle, I will make you alive again. You will be able to go back to your friends. Otherwise, they will be there soon."

M: "Deal, bring it on."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the platform.<p>

Finn and Ice Kingd were fighting the man, who barely could block all the incoming hits with only one sword. Suddenly the man formed second red-bladed sword in his right arm, now able to block all the incoming attacks.

Finn was very angry, he was furious. All his best friends have fallen, now lying on the ground, lifeless. Finn's sadness, hatred, anger and pain gave him strength to keep fighting. He has promised himself, that he won't give up untill the man will be killed.

Ice King was even worst. He could remember, that Marceline had done much good to him. He also loved PB, so now, when both are dead, he is fighting now. He knows that he can't live without the two, so now he can make even the greatest sacrifice to erase the man from the Earth.

Little did they both know about what happens in the Land of the Dead.

* * *

><p>In the Land of the Dead.<p>

Marceline has won the competition. But Death wants to talk to her and Jake.

D: "Very well, you've won the competition. Now I will let you go, but I will tell you something about what is happening first. The man's name is George. He was born in some kind of east europe country, do not remember where exactly. An year before the Great Mushroom War he was taken by the scientists to make the perfect soldier, who will be immortal. Now, you must know what he can do: he has the best swordsmanship, so don't try do beat him with any kind of bladed weapon. He has very fast reaction, so he can dodge bullets or even deflect them with a sword. You need a lot of gunfire to take him down, but he will resurrect again. He cannot be killed with any weapon. And this is the worst, that even I can't take his soul, because he doesn't have one in him. His soul flies here, in the Land of the Dead, along with other human souls."

M: "So... There is no possible way to defeat him? Even you, the Death, can't make him die?"

D: "Yes. No mortal or immortal can do it. He can be banished to the past, but no one knows how it will turn. Maybe there would be no war, or the planet would not exist. We can banish him, but we will not, because it may cause something none of us encountered before. But he has one weakness - his mind is unstable. First, by the scientists. Second, by the death of all humanity. And third, by the wipeout of the only survivors. You can try to convince him to stop doing what he's doing, or put him in comatose. But the last one will release the energy inside him, which can destroy the entire universe. So try to convince him to stop doing bad things, try to convince him to become good again. But you better hide next three years. It will be hard, but you two, Finn, PB, Ice King will make it certainly. Now, go."

J: "Wait wait wait, is PB still a..."

Jake couldn't finish his sentence, as he and Marceline were sent back to the living.


End file.
